It's Only Right
by OursIsTheFury2020
Summary: 'I came into this world in your arms, it's only right I go out the same way.' One-Shot about baby Linctavia with a heavy dash of Bellarke. T for safety.


The 100 were finally safe, well sort of. The Mountain men still loomed over them like a dark cloud and the Reapers were becoming a more frequent sight in the woods and the Earth was feeling like it was making no progress in the steps to actually moving forward but the good that had happened outweighed the bad, at the moment at least.

Peace with the Grounders had been reached when Finn and Bellamy contacted the Ocean Tribe for help on rescuing the 100 from the Mountain Men, eventually they succeeded and peace with the other tribes had been reached mutually, things were still a little tense between those who came from the sky and the Mountain Tribe, due to all the bad blood between the two. The Arc had landed safely, roughly thirteen hundred people made it safely to Earth and although the council tried to take control immediately they soon learned Clark and Bellamy were the leaders of what the Grounders called the 'Sky Tribe' and if they wanted peace with everyone they would need to accept the two young leaders, the actually citizens of the Arc were surprisingly more acceptable of the two after receiving glowing compliments from what was left of the 100, the fact they also threw away a totalitarian regime was probably another point in their favour. Octavia and Lincoln had gotten unexpected news, a baby was on the way, with Abby on the ground they knew it would be an easier birth and so while they were still worried, did bask in happiness that they were finally receiving, Clark and Finn ended quickly after they reunited, mainly due to Finn falling for the leader of the Ocean Tribe but also because Clark was realising her feelings for someone else. The Rebel Leader and the Brave Princess have yet to get around to actually admitting their feeling but the whole camp were making bets on how long it would take, life was pretty good for the 100 and the Arc citizens, they were all relatively happy, including their two faithful leaders, until the worst happened.

'Okay Octavia, one more push, come on!' Abby said encouragingly, Clark standing beside her with a blanket. Bellamy and Lincoln standing either side of the expectant mother.

'Come one Octavia, you're almost there.' Clark said happily, as the first baby to be born on Earth, it was expected that everyone was excited. Raven, Finn, Monty and Jasper were also in the room but kept their distance to not crowd the doctors, or Octavia who threw ice at them when they told her to breath.

'Ahhhhhhhhhh!' Octavia screamed out with a huff right before a shrill cry could be heard throughout the room. Abby cleaned and wrapped the baby before handing it over to Bellamy who placed the small bundle in his sisters' arms.

'It's a girl O. A little girl.' He said happily, his memories of her birth flooding back to him.

'What shall we name her?' Lincoln asked staring at his daughter and his love peacefully. Octavia looked down at her daughter smiling, and started beaming when the little girl opened her eyes to gaze at her mother.

'Bella. After her uncle.' Octavia said softly, looking up at her brother who was so overjoyed he had tears in his eyes that he refused to let fall. Lincoln nodded happily, looking at his love's brother understanding how much they mean to each other.

'I love you Bella.' Octavia whispered, kissing her daughters forehead softly.

'I love you.' Lincoln said and when Octavia responded with the same sentiment kissed her on the lips softly.

'Mum?' Clark said softly her tone caused Bellamy to turn to look at the two Griffin doctors who were wide eyed and moving quickly to tend to Octavia, Bellamy stepped closer to the bottom of the bed Octavia was on and saw blood, too much blood, it was just too much blood. Abby tried as best she could but it wasn't stopping.

'Lincoln take Bella please.' Clark said trying to remain calm. Abby shook her head.

'There's too much blood.' She said sadly but not stopping in her relentless attempt to keep the blood inside Octavia's body.

'No, no, no.' Bellamy repeated softly, over and over, unaware he was even doing it.

'Bell.' Octavia called, Bellamy turned to his sister.

'Bell you have to promise me, your niece, your responsibility, there's no one better to watch over her, you raised me so I need to know she'll have you too.' Octavia said, drowsily, knowing her fate.

'No, you're going to be fine.' Bellamy said moving to his sister's side.

'Bellamy please.' Octavia begged. 'Please just promise me.'

'Okay, okay, I promise, my responsibility but it doesn't even matter because you're going to be here too. So you can make sure I do a good job okay O? You'll be here.' Bellamy said, tears pooling in eyes, tears so different to the ones he had moments ago.

'Bellamy..' Octavia started, but Bellamy shushed her and moved forward to cradle his sister.

'You're going to be okay.' He said softly, trying to give her a reassuring smile, he hadn't even noticed Abby had stepped away from Octavia, knowing there was nothing to be done.

'I came into this world in your arms, its only right I go out the same way.' Octavia said softly, her eyes dropping with a small mile on her face.

'No, O! Octavia please.' Bellamy begged his sister looking into her eyes, her tears were stopping and she got drowsy and his were ready to spill over as his sister grew weaker in his arms.

'May we meet again.' Octavia said with peace coming over her features softly. 'Big brother.' She added softly touching Bellamy's face lightly. Bellamy swallowed, hard and forced a smile onto his face.

'My little sister.' Bellamy said pointedly, holding Octavia tighter with his hand on the side of her face, he pressed his face into her shoulder to gain some composure before looking at her again, making sure she could see a smile, her last smile. 'May we meet again.' He managed to get out.

Octavia smiled before resting softly into Bellamy, her eyes falling shut and her hand falling limp, the sound of a monitor releasing a long solid beep confirming what they all knew. Bellamy let out a sob into his sisters hair as the onlookers let their tears flow and the newest member to the 'Sky Tribe' groaned and cried softly, making the scene become that more sadder for those around.

The days following Octavia's death were quiet, which meant a lot in a camp with over a thousand people, no one quite knew what to say to their leader, though they needn't had to worry about as Bellamy had not left his tent since his sisters body was taken from his arms. Clarke told the others to let him grieve on his own and told no one to enter the tent, Lincoln was also grieving but had the new role of father to take his mind away from the death of his love and the mother of his child. The funeral was beautiful, every person in the camp placed a white flower, Octavia's favourite, on top of her grave, except for the 100, each placing a large moss bulb on top, known for attracting glowing blue butterflies. Lincoln and Bellamy sat side by side at the grave for hours, when night fell Lincoln went back to his daughter, Bellamy stayed until sunrise when Clark took him by the hadn't and forced him to sleep in his tent, he hadn't left it since.

'Is there anyone else, you'd trust her with?' Clarke asked Lincoln softly, they were inside the drop ship, baby Bella in a make-shift crib left in the drop ship for when Lincoln needed to leave camp and someone else had to look after her.

'No one. I have to go Clarke, these fortnightly peace meeting are a necessity, sending Finn last time was acceptable, Octavia had just died, Anya was understanding, as were the other leaders but they will not accept it again.' Lincoln said tiredly, having a child took a lot, having one without your other half must have been harder.

'I understand that but have you asked everyone you trust with her?' Clarke asked softly, she wasn't quite sure how to fix this particular situation, she'd look after Bella herself, she had before but today she was looking after medical alone due to Abby going with Lincoln to the other tribes to check on their medical status and the other interns going with the hunting party to gather supplies. Therein lied the problem, Jasper and Monty were also going on the hunting party along with Raven and Finn, Monroe and Miller were going with Lincoln, and Lincoln trusted no one else in camp with his daughter.

'They are all busy. I understand I have made my choice limited Clarke, and I do apologise for being picky but..' Lincoln started but Clarke waved him into silence.

'No, she's your daughter I understand, you are completely in your right to be picky. I know we haven't suggested it yet but what about Bellamy?' Clarke responded.

'I would ask him Clarke, despite our past I know there is literally no one on this Earth I trust to take care of Bella more than Bellamy. He practically raised Octavia, but we both know he may not be up for that just yet. She looks just like her, he hasn't spent a minute along with her, he only just got out of bed yesterday and he still hasn't left his tent. He's grieving and I don't want to interrupt that, I don't know if he's up for this.' Lincoln said softly. Clarke had had enough.

'Well you know what he's going to have to be.' Clarke answered gesturing for her mother to watch Bella for a moment and stormed off to Bellamy's tent with Lincoln hot on her heels.

'Bellamy Blake get out of bed, get dressed and get to the drop ship immediately.' Clarke said sternly as soon as she entered his tent, wandering inside without reservation, Lincoln stood just inside the tent and didn't move, watching the scene curiously, their relationship had always intrigued him, ever since the start.

'God Clarke what do you want?' Bellamy asked angrily, sitting up and pulling a shirt on.

'We need you to look after Bella in the drop ship today.' Clarke said sternly.

'I-I don't think I can do that.' Bellamy said hesitantly.

'Well too bad, you've been couped up in here for days and we need help, you are the co-leader of this camp and you have responsibilities, so time it's time to face them.' Clarke said relentlessly. Bellamy looked up at her and realised what she was doing, the same thing they had both silently agreed to do for each other, never treat the other like glass, this world was too dangerous for pleasantries.

'Okay.' He answered softly, pulling his boots on and following Clarke out of his tent, electing to ignore her triumphant smirk and Lincoln shocked looked.

Clarke had been swamped all day, the building of actual house had naturally resulted in a lot of injuries and Clarke was only just getting a break as the sun started to set, the hunting party hadn't returned back yet, neither had Lincolns group but neither would be due back until dinner, maybe earlier so Clarke decided to check on Bellamy, neither he nor Bella had left the drop ship all day but she hadn't heard and crying from Bella or yelling from Bellamy so she figured it couldn't have gone too bad, being their first day alone and all. Clarke entered the drop ship quietly and moved to stand beside Bellamy next to the make-shift crib where Bella where silently sleeping.

'She looks just like her. God she even acts like her.' Bellamy laughed out quietly his eyes never leaving the baby.

'Yeah I noticed it too.' Clarke responded kindly, placing a hand on Bellamy's arm in comfort.

'She's my responsibility, but god damn Clarke I barely managed it the first time.' He said softly, his eyes filling with tears, Clarke smiled at him.

'Want to know something? This little girl is going to be raised by an army, and not just ours, Lincoln's people too. She's going to be so loved, but all the babies born here are going to get that, partially at least, you know what she's going to have that no one else is, what's going to give her the best chance at a great life?' Clarke asked looking down at the little girl before looking at Bellamy who returned her gaze.

'What?' He asked confused.

'She's going to have you. You dad such an amazing job with Octavia.' Clarke choked out the name with sadness. 'That was all you Bellamy and this little girl is so, so lucky to have you, don't ever doubt that and I know that it's hard, it's not going to stop being hard any time soon, if ever but it might just get easier and you'll have help so much of it but right now Lincoln needs yours, he's never done this before and even though he's trying to be strong and good for her he needs you, he needs the one person who knew Octavia, really knew her and knows how to raise a daughter, he just needs you Bell. I know it's going to hurt for a long time so while you agree to help Lincoln to be there for him, I'll agree to help you.' Clarke said kindly.

'What would I do without you Clarke?' He asked softly, smiling at the blonde girl.

'I think the real question is what would we do without each other?' She asked sliding her arms around his waist to hug him, Bellamy returned the hug while keeping one hand placed lightly on the crib, both leaders holding on tighter than necessary.

'Let's hope we never have to find out Princess. Let's hope we never have to find out.' He answered looking down at the sleeping baby with a smile on his face, he might be sad right now but he knew it was going to be okay because the two things that brought him the most joy, left if the world, were right here with him and for right now that was enough.


End file.
